1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial nail remover method and container device containing a solvent and a heating solution in separate compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various nail polish and artificial nail removing containers as well as double boiler cooking ovens. An economical artificial nail remover container device and method for removing artificial nails from one or both hands has not been shown. The problem of removing adhered artificial nails from fingernails involves a prolonged period of immersion in a volatile odoriferous solvent. The long exposure problem has been solved by the addition of a separate compartment for hot water for heating the solvent in a separate compartment. Agitation of the solvent aids in reducing the adhesive dissolving process period. The addition of ridges and/or marbles on the bottom of the solvent containing basin further enhances the removal process.
The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,597 issued on Feb. 14, 1995, to Clifford W. Smith describes an artificial fingernail remover and brush cleaner device. A cylindrical container of acetone has a lower housing and an upper housing with a dumbbell shaped aperture, but with unequal sized apertures. A door handle with a spring bias is located in the smaller aperture. A finger is dipped from the larger aperture for removal of an artificial fingernail. A brush with a handle is trapped in the larger aperture for cleaning without touching the bottom. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to one finger at a time and the addition of a door and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,333 issued on Dec. 10, 1996, to Robert Bennett describes a nail polish remover dispenser containing a liquid solvent. The container cap is made from either polyethylene, polypropylene or polyethylene terephthalate. The cap has a hinged lid and an apertured concave deck for return of excess solvent. The dispenser is distinguishable for its cap with a hinged lid and a concave apertured deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,099 issued on Jun. 23, 1998, to Aaron L. Davis et al. describes an automated nail polish remover device which supplies a rotating brush with solvent for treating a plurality of fingernails of a hand. The automated device is distinguishable for its mechanical structure requiring a rotating brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,884 issued on Jan. 1, 1980, to Don Hess et al. describes a fingernail cleaning apparatus comprising a motor driven disc-shaped rotary brush supplied with a soap solution. A guide assembly includes a sealing structure for sealing around the fingers to prevent escape of the cleaning liquid. The apparatus is distinguishable for its mechanical and sealing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,422 issued on Mar. 8, 1955, to Vernon D. Roosa describes a device for removing coatings from fingernails a finger at a time. A capped square bottle has a bristle brush anchored by its wired ends at the bottom of the bottle containing a solvent. The device is distinguishable for its requirement for a specifically shaped and anchored brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,992 issued on Feb. 15, 1972, to Harry A. Peyser et al. describes a circular double-boiler heating container. An outer container body contains water. Seated within the outer container body is an inner container body containing food to be cooked. A lid of the inner container body has its peripheral flange and the outwardly directed flange of the inner container body joined and apertured for escape of the steam into a closure (cover) space and out through a central aperture in the closure. The peripheral edges of the closure, the lid and the flange of the inner container are sealed within a peripheral curl of the inner and outer containers. The double-boiler heating container is distinguishable for its double-boiler structure with an integrated cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 100,863 issued on Mar. 15, 1870, to Cooper E. Corbett describes a culinary vessel comprising an inside kettle for cooking food and an outside boiler vessel. Both vessels have covers with the outer cover having an aperture for escaping steam. The inner vessel has a peripheral flange and ears for interlocking with the slotted and perforated inside rim of the outer boiler. The domestic boiler is distinguishable for its kettle and boiler structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 213,029 issued on Mar. 11, 1879, to John Ashcroft describes a steam cooking stove having an outer jacket and an inner oven. A cover is separated into two portions with a steam reception chamber and a dead air space chamber having an oven lid. The steam enters the cover through an inlet pipe into the steam reception chamber which has perforations for passage of the steam into the steam space between the two vessels. A meat juice trap is connected to the oven. The steam space has an outlet pipe at the bottom of the jacket for collection of water and/or steam by a trap. The steam cooking stove is distinguishable for its integrated cover with separate chambers for steam and dead air.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an economical time-saving artificial nail remover container device and method for treating one or both hands and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.